The Three Wishes
by Silverstarlet
Summary: Oneshot of how a Huntsman fell in love. Read more inside.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hi fan fiction fans; I am here with a new story, well sort of new. Lita is a very precious name to me, the name has wondered across my path throughout my life and I ended up naming my first born Lita. The first time I came across the name Lita I fell in love. It was from a story called "The Three Wishes" It was my favorite story and I read it every night before bed, sadly I lost the book and could not find it again. Years later when I was ten and it was the late 80's early 90's (I guess you can guess my age lol.) It was then that I heard Lita Ford's music; she was an 80's rock singer who can play the guitar. Check her out on YouTube. Still listen to her today. Then Lita from sailor moon came on also in the 90's and she became my favorite sailor. I always have loved the name and we shared some traits in common. We both loved to cook and we both were tomboys, she became my favorite character on the show. Then the name Lita popped up in a wrestler name Lita, I am not much of a wrestling fan, but my husband is and we would watch it together, and when Lita came out and fought I started to watch just to see her fight. The name Lita has been influential in my life and when I became pregnant with my daughter I knew her name would be Lita, when I went into labour I was rushed to the hospital. The nurse placed me into a room and helped with the birth of my daughter. Once my daughter came out and we were cleaned up and back in our room, the same nurse that help bring my daughter into the world came in and checked my vitals and she asked me what name did I give my daughter and I said "Lita"

Her eyes widen and she smiled, she sat down on the side of my bed and laughed she said. "My name is Lita too, how did you come up with such a name?"

And I explained to her of how the name kept popping up in my life and I was surprised to learn that her name was Lita, and that she got her name from her grandmother. I could not believe how such a unique name came up so many times in my life and I will never forget the first time I fell in love with the name Lita and if you check the next page I have re-written the "Three Wishes" in my own writing and changing the story a bit, so I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading my ramblings and enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 2: The Three Wishes

**The Three Wishes**

This is not a story of my making. I read this story when I was but a young girl of eight. I fell in love with this story and wish to share it with you today. The plot may not be mine but the style of writing is. It was this inspiration which gave me the name for my first daughter. Now let the story begin.

Once upon a time a long time ago, there lived a Huntsman who lived in a vast forest with a small lake passing through. The Huntsman with his shiny long brown hair and grey eyes lived in harmony with the forest only using what he needs from the forest and made sure to give back what he has taken. He lived in the forest for years living a solitary life. There was a city not far away from the forest that The Huntsman could venture into but he had no need, the forest gave him everything he needed. One day as The Huntsman traveled through the woods he heard a cry ring throughout the forest. Quickening his steps The Huntsman followed the cry until he came across a fallen tree which must have fallen in the lightning storm last night.

"Help me! Help me!" Someone from underneath the tree cried.

"I will help you," The Huntsman assured the person underneath the tree.

The tree was too big to move so The Huntsman took out his axe and chopped away at the fallen tree until it broke in half and he was able to move the small pieces of the tree. The Huntsman eyes grew in surprise when his eyes landed on a small man dressed in green leaves from head to toe and a small twig hat sat upon his head. The small man looked up at The Huntsman and smiled.

"Thank you Huntsman for saving my life," the little man said.

"You're welcome, who might you be. I have never seen you in the forest before?" The Huntsman asked.

"I am the King of the forest," stated the little man, "And for saving me I will grant you anything, just name it."

The Huntsman thought for a moment pondering on what he wanted, until an idea struck him.

"I want three wishes," The huntsman announced proudly.

The little man grumbled and shook his head, "I do not think that is a wise idea, all you humans have idle tongues and tend to make the wrong wishes."

"I have made up my mind, three wishes," The Huntsman stuck to his request.

"Fine I will grant you your three wishes but do not complain when your wishes backfire," The King grumbled, he took three leaves from his shirt and tossed them to The Huntsman.

The leaves floated through the air and landed neatly in the right hand of The Huntsman. Smiling The Huntsman watched as The King disappeared right in front of him. Smiling The Huntsman turned around and walked away. His feet took him to the lake and by the lake there was a small clearing and he knew what his first wish would be.

Taking the first leaf he held it up in the air, "My first wish is to have a two story wooden house."

The leaf floated up into the air and disappeared and before his eyes a house appeared by the lake, it was made out of oak wood and had two windows in the front. The Huntsman shouted in glee and ran into his new house. It had a big master bedroom with a king size bed, selves lined the walls and a dresser sat by the window which overlooked the lake. The Huntsman peered out the window and saw five swans swimming in the lake, flapping their wings and rubbing their necks against each other and The Huntsman knew he was home. He put the last two leaves into a book and went about his duty.

He lived in the house for a year and had made no more wishes for he was contempt with his life, by the end of the year and winter had taken over the land, the swans had gone to find warmer climate. The Huntsman was snuggled nice and warm in his house but he was feeling lonely. Spending the winter with only his mind and books was not enough. He wanted someone to share this space with him, but he waited until spring before he made his wish, making sure it was the right wish to make.

One surprisingly warm spring afternoon The Huntsman went down to the lake to see that the swans have returned, he watched them for a while before he opened his book and spied the two remaining leaves. He took out one of the leaves and held it up in the air.

"I wish for a wife who will love me," The Huntsman wished.

The leaf floated up into the air and disappeared, but a woman did not appear, frowning The Huntsman huffed thinking the wish did not work and stormed back into his house. As the sun was setting and he began to prepare his dinner when he heard a knock on his door. Wondering who it could be he turned the stove on low and went to the door. Opening the door he gasped and his eyes widen. Stood before him was a young maiden dressed in white, she had long beautiful brown hair and hazel eyes. She was tall almost as tall as The Huntsman; she had a small waist and was well endowed. She was the most beautiful woman The Huntsman has ever laid eyes on.

"Hello," The Huntsman found his voice.

"Hello husband," The woman before him spoke, her voice was small and sweet like honey and it made The Huntsman weak in the knees.

"Wife," The Huntsman mumbled, thinking back to the wish he made that afternoon.

He quickly ushered his new wife into the house and sat her down at the kitchen table before he returned to his cooking, making enough for the both of them. He sat a fish stew in front of his wife and sat down next to her with his own stew. They ate in silence, but The Huntsman mind whirled with so many questions. After supper they retired to the living room, sitting on the couch.

"What is your name?" was the first question The Huntsman asked.

"Lita, what is your name," Lita asked in return.

The Huntsman thought about it for a minute, when he came to live in the forest he gave up his birth name and became The Huntsman but if she is to be his wife it would be nice to be called by his real name, "My name is Neflite."

Lita smiled at her new husband and they stayed up late into the night talking. By midnight they headed up to bed to consummate their marriage.

Weeks went by and then months Neflite was in heaven. He loved Lita with all his heart and he could not wait to get home to her every night. Lita was everything Neflite looked for in a woman, she was sweet and kind; she had a voice like a nightingale and she took care of the house while he was away in the forest. Her best feature was her cooking, she cooked him a meal that left him breathless every night and he found that he could talk to her about everything. He had found his true love.

As the years went by she bore him a daughter named after her, and they were both happy watching their daughter grow. Six months after little Lita's birth Neflite started to notice his wife becoming distant and at night he would find her crying in her sleep. Baffled Neflite wondered what was wrong with Lita but she never confided in him. Then one night The Huntsman woke up to use the washroom to find that he was alone in bed. Lita was missing, at first this worried him, but then he thought she might be downstairs. Searching the house he could not find his wife, now worried he was about to go look for her, he went back upstairs to get dress when he heard the door open. Breathing in relief he snuggled back into bed knowing that Lita came home. A couple minutes later Lita came upstairs and lay down, going to sleep.

Her disappearing act would take place every night and it pang Neflite's heart, he wondered where she went and he was determined to find out. The next night he pretended to sleep and waited for Lita to leave. Hearing the bed squeak as she got up he waited with baited breath until she left. Hearing the door close he quickly got to his feet, checking on his daughter before he left, she was sound asleep. Running downstairs he jammed on his boots and raced out the door hoping that he did not lose Lita's tracks. He was amazed that he did not have to track Lita at all for her laughter rang through the night. He followed her laughter until he came down to the edge of the lake. There in the middle of the lake swam Lita in her nightgown and she was playing with the swans. They danced together, rubbing necks and swimming up and down the lake. It was an amazing site to see. Neflite stared in awe watching as his wife and the swans dived down into the lake in unison. Neflite sat at the edge of the water, silent and just watched. By the end of the night Lita hugged each swan, tears in her eyes before retreating out of the water. Lita cried in shock when she saw Neflite waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" Lita asked, nervous.

"Watching you swim, you looked so beautiful. I didn't know you could swim with the swans, they can be dangerous," Neflite stated, knowing how protective swans can be.

"They would never hurt me," Cried Lita, tears falling down her cheeks.

Heartbroken Neflite gathered Lita up in his arms and rubbed her back, soothing her.

"What is wrong?" Neflite asked.

"I am sorry Neflite, I love you and I love our daughter but I love my family also," Lita cried into his chest.

Confused Neflite tried to understand her words, "I would love to meet your family."

Lita pulled away giving a watery smiled; she grabbed his hands and pulled him into the water. The swans quickly gathered around her.

"These are my sisters," Lita told him, "Serena, Mina, Rei and Ami." Lita pointed to each swan as she named them.

"I used to be a swan. I miss being with them," Lita felt relief flood through her body finally able to tell him the truth.

Neflite was shocked; he could not believe that she used to be a swan, but how? He sucked in a deep breath remembering that he wished for a wife, and the wish transformed a swan into a woman. It was his fault that she was taken from her family to be with him.

"If you could be a swan again would you?" Neflite asked, frightened.

"Yes, I love you and I love being a wife and mother, but I do miss being able to fly and I do miss my family," Lita sobbed, knowing that she felt like she betrayed him for wanting to be her old self, she was never meant to be human. She wanted to be back in her old body, too hunt for fish below the depths of the water. She wanted to be free again.

Neflite had a lot to think about, so he took his wife and they went back up the hill and into the house. Little Lita was still asleep and they both changed their clothes before going to bed.

A week had passed and every night Lita went down to the lake to play with her sisters while Neflite watched from their bedroom window. His heart broke every time she said goodbye to her sisters and the tears stayed in her eyes longer throughout the day. Neflite hated seeing her this way but he did not want to lose her either, but he knew he had to make her happy. Taking the last leaf from the book he held it close to his heart, tears cascaded down his cheeks as he made his last and final wish.

"I wish that Lita was reunited with her sisters and become a swan once more," Neflite sobbed.

He threw the leaf into the air and it disappeared. Looking out the window again he did not see his wife, but five swans swimming in the lake, flapping their wings and honking in glee.

Six years passed and everyday little Lita and Neflite went down to the lake to swim with the swans. Little Lita loved swimming with her mother's family; she knew who her mother was by the hazel eyes and the protective nature whenever she entered the water. Neflite kept nothing from his daughter telling her everything, from the time he met The King of the forest to the three wishes. Little Lita did not hold it against her father for wishing for a wife, if he did not she would not be breathing now, but she often wonder what her mother looked like when she was human. She could see the love in her father's eyes whenever he looked upon Lita swimming in the lake and she could see the same look in Lita's eyes whenever the swan met them at the edge of the water honking loudly. Every day Little Lita and Neflite would go down to the water with the swans, playing, laughing and having fun.

Neflite looked upon his daughter, her brown hair held in a tight ponytail and hazel eyes so much like her mother's gazing at him with love. She had chubby cheeks and came up to his stomach and he could not have wished for a more perfect daughter and he was happy with his life.

Little Lita grew up in a house filled with love, learning The Huntsman trade in the day time and swam with her mother at night. Little Lita grew into a beautiful woman as her father grew old and frail. Neflite's hair now grey from the years, his bones weak and his back slumped. He could no longer go down to the lake to be with his wife. Little Lita cried knowing her father was dying. She did not want to lose him but it was evident that he will be gone by the end of the week. Little Lita took over his duties and talked to her mother at night, concerned for her father. Her mother would honk and put a wing over her shoulder. One morning Neflite felt heaviness in his heart and he breath became shallow, he saw spots in front of his eyes and saw death coming for him.

Lita felt a tug on her heart; she swam around in the lake frantic. Over the years she too grew old and out lived her sisters they had died a few years back, but she stayed at the lake to be with her family. She did not know why she lived beyond the normal swan's life span, but she knew her time was coming, but she felt like she had to be somewhere. Honking in fear Lita swan to the edge of the water and waddled up to the house. She rammed the door until it swung open and hurried into the house; she flew up the stairs and into her old bedroom. Lying in the bed dying was her husband. Honking again she flew onto the bed and lay down beside him, her head on his chest.

"My love, I am not long for this world," Neflite wheezed stroking the white feathers on his wife's long neck.

Lita honked as tears slipped from her hazel eyes.

"I have always loved you and I hope that I made you happy," Neflite said, kissing the top of her head.

Lita honked again and pecked his cheek before laying her head back down on his chest. It was not long before both Lita and Neflite heart stop beating and no breath escape their mouths.

This was how Little Lita found them, cuddled together in death.

"I hope you are both happy," Lita cried, sadden to lose both parents on the same day but happy that now they could be together in death.

She buried them that night together down by the lake at sunset. She placed a headstone over the grave and carved the names of her mother and father and at the bottom she carved "Together until the end of time"

Swans still came and swam in the lake, but Little Lita knew none of the new swans and they would not approach her, but she kept the house and looked after the forest like her father had, but once a month she went into the city to make friends, not wanting to be alone. She made many friends in the city but refused to move there. The forest was her home and that is where she stayed, happy.


End file.
